Osama 'Sam' Mustafa
An FBI agent believed he was born in the US and had served in the Marine Corps. 9/11 hijacker Nawaf Alhazmi works at a gas station while living in San Diego where other suspected Islamist militants work. The Texaco gas station, Sam’s Star Mart, is owned by Osama “Sam” Mustafa. Mustafa was first investigated by the FBI in 1991 after he told a police officer that the US needed another Pan Am 103 attack and that he could be the one to carry out the attack. He also said all Americans should be killed because of the 1991 Iraq War. In 1994, he was investigated for being a member of the Palestinian organizations PFLP and PLO and for threatening to kill an Israeli intelligence officer living in San Diego. The investigation was closed, but reopened again in 1997 when he was tied to a possible plot in North Carolina. Apparently, it was closed again before 9/11. He also associates with Osama Basnan and others who have contacts with the hijackers. Witnesses later claim he cheered when he was first told of the 9/11 attacks. Gas Station's Manager Was Also Investigated - The gas station is managed by Ed Salamah (who apparently is also known as Iyad Kreiwesh). In January 2000, the brother of an unnamed, known al-Qaeda operative was under surveillance and was seen chatting with Salamah. The Los Angeles FBI office was investigating this operative, and it called Salamah about the person. Salamah refused to come to Los Angeles for an interview, and refused to give his home address to be interviewed there. Faced with a reluctant witness, the FBI dropped the matter. Other Gas Station Employees May Know of 9/11 Plot - Mohdar Abdullah, a friend of Alhazmi and Almihdhar, also works at the gas station around this time. He may have learned of the 9/11 plot as early as the spring of 2000 (see Early 2000). Additionally, according to one witness, Abdullah, Osama Awadallah, Omar Bakarbashat, and other gas station employees will appear to show foreknowledge of the 9/11 attacks one day before they take place. ---- Two Bay Area Men Accused of $17 Million Tax Fraud; One Had Ties to 9/11 Investigation MAY 16, 2012 In a federal indictment unsealed Tuesday, Osama "Sam" Mustafa, 47, and Khaldoun "Tony" Khawaja, 48, along with Khawaja's brother, Muawia "Mike" Abdeljalil of Virginia, are accused of stealing Social Security checks, filing false tax returns and lying to the federal government. He is apparently now missing whilst calling these charges "Trumped Up." ---------------- Mustafa shared 7209 Broadway, Lemon Grove, with a man/woman 'Rania Farroujeh' who uses email address such as calilifeplostyle@... and heavensangel@... It would seem to read "Cali life PLO style" ---- "if you want to accuse me of standing up for the rights of the Palestinian people well I’m guilty as charged" - Osama Mustafa Address history for an Osama Mahmud Mustafa: 3804 Ingraham San Diego, CA 92109 12227 Gladehollow San Diego, CA 92128 13009 Saint Filagree Riverview, FL 33569 7002 56th Tampa, FL 33617 1670 PO Box Riverview, FL 33568 3352 Sandrock San Diego, CA 92123 4491 Park San Diego, CA 92116 6780 Friars San Diego, CA 92108 13337 Russet Leaf San Diego, CA 92129 7209 Broadway Lemon Grove, CA 91945 4460 Oregon Los Angeles, CA 90023 1337 Russet Leaf San Diego, CA 92129 3496 Ediwhar San Diego, CA 92123 9878 Mercy San Diego, CA 92129 9510 Capricorn San Diego, CA 92126 ------- Some would argue that he does not in fact exist ------- Category:Characters Category:All